Shion Kuroyuri
"Warning! This page contains spoilers of the following fanon; read at your own risk! " "Let's have a nice chat, shall we?" This following article is the sole property of Elkath, anyone who wishes to correct or edit anything regarding it is kindly invited to contact the author to do so. "If you don't love yourself, how do you expect others to love you?" - Shion's advice regarding self esteem Shion Kuroyuri is the main female character of the upcoming fanfiction "DxD: Genesis". A daughter of a Shintoist Shrine and college student at Kuoh College, she has since birth shown incredible abilities. Shion is the descendant of Tobio Ikuse and Lavinia Reni's child by her mother's bloodline, while being a descendant of Susanoo and Amaterasu by her father's lineage, making her potential out of the charts. Her divine heritage is further enpowered by her awakening as spiritual reincarnation of Themis, the Titaness of Order and Laws. She was also born with Canis Lykaon, the Mid-Tier Longinus Sacred Gear, and the Ryuugan, the Eye of the Dragon Emperor, a miracolous bloodline condition of her family. Appearance Shion can be easily described as a beautiful girl: by japanese standard, she could be definied as Yamato Nadeshiko, as her beauty lies in simplicity and shy grace, an ideal of woman that has been long lost by modern society's standards. She has an athletic and sensual body, with an ample bosom and well defined curves, while, muscle-wise, she has a good build but not in a excessive way. Shion has a natural beauty in her that doesn't require much embellishment of any type: her face has a round and well proportioned shape, with very long brown hair (usually in a ponytail) and big brown eyes, with a demure smile on her visage most of the times. She tends to wear kimonos and miko's robes when at home, while outside she wears various manners of casual clothes. Personality Shion was groomed to be perfect in every way: of kind bearing, she is easy to like and difficult to hate. She has a cheerful disposition, and tends to be positive and amicable. She is smart and curious, but knows when to not pry and can be quite sensible and empathetic to even strangers. She tends to prefer avoiding the spotlight, as she can be shy sometimes, and prefers supporting rather than be the centre of the attention. She can be overly modest, even if she is confident and difficult to sway, almost to the point of being stubborn. While she doesn't care that much about strangers' opinions, she is overly sensitive to criticism from those close to her, and tends to put her dear ones before her, especially Shuren, something he especially dislikes as he would like her to be more selfish sometimes. She is friendly with almost everyone, but it's hard to truly become someone important to her, as her trust is actually quite hard to gain, and while she likes to see the positive in someone she also dislikes lying and sugarcoating things, preferring the hard and cold truth when necessary, making her a blunt person that rather than saying something she doesn't mean would rather stay silent out of sensibility. However, she is quite open minded, and tends to get along well with almost everyone without much problems, accepting quirks and peculiarities so as long they don't go against her morals. She is quite patience and loving, and can put up with an incredible amount of bullshit considering who she regularly deals with. Shion prefers to plan things in advance, and hates lateness and mishaps. She is also quite fixated on order in every shape, from the most basic things like cleanliness to the general abstract concept. Her hobbies are Ikebana, making tea, cooking and singing/dancing. History Shion was born as the only child and heir of this generation of the Kuroyuri Clan, a famous Shintoist clan of great prestige whose roots are in Kyoto. Since birth Shion had demostrated incredible abilities that immediately made clear to everyone that she was destined to great things. Because of this, she was treated like if she was a blessing from the gods, to the point of being alienated by her own parents, in a certain sense. She tried to live up to the many expectation everyone had on her, living between school and the shrine, in that thin line that separeted the modern society and the supernatural society, never finding a true identity for herself, till the day she started her college years, where she had a fateful meaning with a certain redhead troublemaker. Plot 'VOLUME 1': Black Dragon Emperor Awakening Arc TBD Powers and Abilities Supernatural Condition - '''Shion was born incredible: she was stronger, faster, smarter than most of the people around her, a prodigy. This condition is the result of the Titan's blood flowing inside her body, enhancing it together with her mind. Her body has an incredible strength, stamina and agility, and every single one of her senses is enhanced to absurd level - in fact, her instict is basically a sixth sense capable of reacting instantly to the stimulus around her. She is capable of queue multiple thoughts at once and slow down the flow of information in a single instant, making her capable of superior rational thought. '''Superior Magic Reserves - Because of her bloodline, Shion was born with enormous magical reserves. This simply translates in the ability to use high-scale magic and to use magic for long periods of time, making it extremely hard to outlast her in a magic battle. Natural Weapon Mastery '''- Shion has a natural affinity for weapons, as she easily learns to use them and can do it so at an instinctual level. Her specialities lie with cold weapons, as she is extremely skilled with swords, axes, lances, etc... '''Martial Artist Expert - As part of her training as heir of the Kuroyuri Clan, Shion was trained in numerous martial arts since her early years, making her an expert in hand to hand combat. She can easily switch style and stances in battle to surprise her enemy, and her blows can be both graceful and devastating, making her an hard opponent for anyone without any martial arts training. Onmyoudou - Shion is a pratictioner of Onmyoudou, the esoretic magical arts of Japan: to definite it with simple words would be too hard, but generally speaking it provides a great variety of spells, like familiars creation (Shikigami), seals, charms, divination, and so go on, making it quite a versatile branch of magic, mixing old and new in one. 'Ichor' Ichor is the name of the divine blood that flows in Shion's veins. Because of her titanic heritage, this blood is of a dense blue color, thicker than human one and regenerates at incredible fast pace. The Ichor grants to Shion an incredible resistance to pain, to the point any kind of damage on his body is way less painful than it should be for a human being. However, the true power of this blood is in the absurd regeneration it grants to the user: Shion is capable of regenerating any kind of wound incredibly fast, from the smallest cut to a cut off limb, and he is able to expurge from his body any kind of poison, virus or harmful existence in it. He is also able to repair neural damage, making him extremely hard to kill off. The Ichor can also be used on other people simply by using it on wounds or by making the individual drink it. The effects will be the same as if Shuren was using it on himself, but he has to freely share it to have any efficiency. This kind of blood is also said to be capable of granting the ability to control and give "life" to objects. 'Laws ' As the Titan of Order and Laws, Shion has a peculiar ability that makes her an extremely dangerous foe: by dictating certain conditions of her own choosing, Shion is capable of creating "laws" that are in effect on everyone is in a specific area. She may choose to activate them or not, and so as long she wants she is capable of mantaining the effects. There aren't specific rules to follow, but every rule affects not only her enemies but also herself and her allies, so she has to carefully choose what to dictate, since as long one remains in the affected area they are forced to follow them. Laws can't directly "damage" someone, as they aren't capable of doing so in the first place, but they are extremely useful as they can allo Shion to decide the pace of a battle and turn its tides in her favor anytime by using the right combination of laws. 'Order' Shion's nature as Titaness of Order grants her a peculiar resistance towards powers of the spiritual and mental types, making her capable of detecting them and nullify them. In other words, any kind of illusions, mental influences, like Charme, etc... are virtually useless against her, as she is capable of disrupting the flow of those powers with only a thought. Attacks that aim to damage one spiritual core are also hardly useful against her, as she has a natural protection against any kind of spiritual offensive. This capacity is also extended directly to her allies, as she can perceive and eliminate this kind of threat so as long she is in the general proximity of those affected. With those with a direct telepathic link with her, like Jin and Shuren, it can also work even if they are separated by long distances. 'Domination ' As Shion controls laws and order itself, this nature of hers translates itself in a incredible capacity, the total control of gravitational fields: she can make use of any of its applications, for example pulling, pushing, pressing, and so go on, generating numerous effects. The most common use is to apply it in order to press the enemy to death with an augmented gravitational field, but it can also be used to attract things and people to it with incredible power. Because of the nature of this power, it can be quite devasting as it can reshape the landscape around her to an high degree. This control can also be applied to generate reality bending attacks that distorts everything around it, for example by unleashing gravitational energy slashes that generate extreme pressure. Equipment 'Canis Lykaon' Canis Lykaon, also known as Inugami of the Black Blade, is a Mid-Tier Longinus Sacred Gear. Once wielded by Tobio Ikuse, in this generation it has awakened in Shion, granting her the same abilities of her ancestor. The Sacred Gear takes the appearance of a black god, usually a puppy, who is completely linked to the user, changing its size based on necessity and desire. Shion calls him Jin, just like Tobio did. While having a telepathic connection with the dog, who is capable of mutual understanding with Shion, Jin is completely capable of acting on his own in case of necessity. Jin is able to generate shadows from his body, and grants complete control of them to its user, who is also able to control the shadows that already exist. From Jin himself, or from the shadows, the user can also generate a virtually infinite number of dark blades with incredible cutting power. Jin himself can change form in a sword whose power let him absorb the life energy and the magic energy of the enemies cut, empowering him and Shion with it. The wounds generated by the sacred gear's blades are particularly hard to heal, even with a healing-type sacred gear, making it easy for someone cut to bleed to death or get infections from the wounds; however, the user can choose to stop this effect, making it so that the wounds are curable. 'Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi' Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi, also known as Heavenly Sword of the Gathering Storm or Kusanagi no Tsurugi, is an holy sword that Susanoo created using one of Yamato no Orochi's tails. The sword was once possession of the Church, but eventually it was rightfully returned to Susanoo's bloodline, becoming the weapon of choice of every Kuroyuri heir. The sword, beside being extremely sharp and remaining always so, is capable of generating and completely control storms, a dangerous and destructive power. Another of its functions is the capacity of "switching" form, as it is capable of literally shapeshift in other shapes, like for example becoming a battle axe, a lance, a staff, etc... The most incredible ability is that it can phase to other planes of reality and cut immaterial things like spirits, magic and dimensions. This also translated in the capacity to generate multiple blows that hit at the same time, as the others are generated in other realities and come together to strike the enemy. 'Ryuugan' Ryuugan, also known as Eye of the Dragon Emperor or Crystal Eyes, are proof of Shion's bloodline: when used, Shion's eyes become similar to those of a dragon, as the pupils become long slits of an intense crimson coloration. It is said that those eyes exist because once the daughter of a dragon emperor took human form and married in the Kuroyuri Clan, granting its descendants this incredible power, even if nowadays the eyes don't always awaken since the blood has been diluted. The Ryuugan can see the auras and the general power of everything in its field of vision, and it can gauge the physical and magical attributes. By touching something, it can use psychometry to gain information regarding the past, and it can also briefly see the future too. On the battlefield, the eyes can be used to perfectly to memorize every component of someone's magical "fingerprint" to replicate it for eventual use, and it can also be used to copy magic as it can reverse engineer the formulas. It can apply an aura of dragonic power to terrorize enemies or intimidate them, astral project its user and make them interact with other planes of reality, like for example letting them communicate with the spirits of the dead. Trivia *Shion's appearance is based on Aya Natsume from the manga "Tenjou Tenge". *Shion's name and surname are based on japanese flower language: Shion means Remembrance, while Kuroyuri means Cursed Love. *Shion was created to compensate Shuren's personality, in order to create a couple of protagonist with different personalities that wouldn't necessarily clash. *Shion's nature as a Titan was heavily inspired by the Saint Seiya series, one of the author's favorite manga series, precisely by the spin-off Saint Seiya Episode G. *Her obsession with order and cleanliness makes her constantly checks that Shuren hasn't messed up anything - sometimes she sorts his stuff just to be sure nothing strange happened. *A bit of a hidden masochist, she hides the fact that she loves being dominated by Shuren. Also has numerous kinks she is extremely embarrassed about. *Has an incredible sweet tooth to the point everyone else wouldn't be capable of handle it. *Her favorite flowers are her namesakes, the Aster tataricus and the Fritillaria camschatcensis. *Her theme song is HYDRA from MYTH & ROID. Category:Elkath Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Longinus